Learning to Skate
by life takes time
Summary: Edward teaches Bella to skate. Obviously very fluffy!


**A/N: Yes I do realize that Bella and Edward are engaged in the spring/summer, but I decided to disregard that fact! **

Crap.

How did I get myself into this situation? Who, on God's green earth, would think that this would be a good idea for me?

Stupid, dazzling vampires, that's who.

How could he possibly think that someone who can barely stay vertical on the ground would be able to handle _skating_?

Does he realize just how treacherous skating is? It is trying to move on shoes with knives glued to them. There is nothing fun about it.

"What are you thinking?" his favourite question.

"How to cause bodily harm to vampires." I replied, my mouth in a hard line.

"And what is your plan?" He asked, his face conveyed seriousness but his eyes said otherwise.

I held up my old, hardly ever worn skates that I've since I was eleven, "I'm thinking that the knives attached to these shoes might work."

"It's-"he bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh "its pos-"deep breath "It's possible."

He looked at me with a gaze that could melt ice (hopefully he wouldn't look at the rink, I'm not a great swimmer either) and finally laughed.

I grumbled "hmph"

"You're just really cute when you're angry." He said taking my hand.

I tried to glare at him, truly I did. But all I managed was a sigh and gazing at him.

"We're here." He with a smile, pulling in by a small pond and I realized that we were in the woods.

"A pond… do you realize how much more hazardous a pond is?!"

Just as the words were out of my mouth, he was opening the door on my side. "Now Bella" he said leaning close "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't too," his delicious breath fanning my face "but I would really" his arms were around my waist and I faintly heard the click as he undid my seatbelt "really love to skate with you." I was against the car now.

"But, it's slippery and bumpy, I fall… often." I gasped

He pressed his chilled body against mine "Silly, beautiful Bella." His lips found my neck "Do you really think that I would let anything ever harm you." He said into my neck accentuating each word with a kiss along my throat.

I swallowed "No." His lips found their way to the hallow behind my ear, making my next sentence very hard to manage "But I can't be held accountable for my own actions" his hands ran up and down my sides "my own, usually disastrous actions." I said breathily.

He rested his forehead against mine and sighed, the scent of his breath making coherency an issue. "Bella, I have made a strict promise to myself" he held me tighter "never to let you fall ever again." there was humour in his voice, but I could see the seriousness in his golden eyes.

I ran my hands through his bronze hair, something that I had taken a liking to doing "That's reassuring." I said sincerely.

"Now, would you care to join me in a skate." All traces of seriousness disappeared.

I sighed, "Okay, let's do this."

His smile grew wider, and he leaned down to peck my lips with a chaste kiss. I on the other hand still had my fingers threaded through his hair, pulled him back down to my lips as he went to stand straight.

The barriers on out physical relationship had been slowly diminishing once he managed to get the ring on my third finger, so he willingly obliged to my unspoken plea.

The bumping of my heart started to become erratic as his lips pressed against mine. The way his lips moved was familiar but always managed to make me melt. The feeling of his hands trailing slowly up and down my body and then resting on my hips made me shiver.

He pulled away, allowing some much needed air into my lungs "okay, let's skate" he said with a smile, pecking my nose.

We walked over to a fallen log, skates in hand. We both sat down and he started to tie up his own black hockey skates. I stared at the death shoes in my hand and bit my lip, "Um, Edward"

"Yes love?" he asked, finishing tying the lace of his skate.

"I… I don't know how to tie skates." I mumbled, looking down at the skates in my hand with complete and utter confusion.

"I should have known" he laughed.

"I resent that." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughed again and knelt in front of me in the snow and my skates were perfectly laced before I even saw his hands move. He stood up and held out his hand for mine. I sighed and grasped his hand, using him as crutch to stumble down the snowy bank to the ice.

Once we got to the ice, without any bones breaking which was a good sign, he let go of my hand and stepped on this ice. Without his body there to help hold mine up I started to sway unsteadily.

"Give me your hand again Bella." He said with a low chuckle. I reached out desperately to his outstretched hand, feeling that if I didn't have it a fall was in my near future.

When our hands were once again connected I slowly and unsurely stepped out on to the ice. As I had predicted, the moment my skates touched the ice I started to fall back. By force of habit I tensed myself for impact with the cold ice; instead I fell into Edward's cold arms.

"See I told you I would never let you fall." He said looking down upon me with a smile. He helped me stand back up, and held both my hands, "Now let's teach you how to skate."

He started to slowly skate backwards holding my hands in his, drawing them close to his chest. I started to slowly move each foot in turn forward, stumbling a lot, but I never fell because of his unwavering hold on my hands.

We made it to one end of the lake without any mishaps, "Ready to turn?" he asked.

"Maybe," I replied "Turning has never been my strong point."

"I thought that skating in general was never your strong point." He said in a joking tone.

"Well we're not all vampires with incredible balance" I retorted with a smile, enjoying our playful teasing.

"Then what about all of the humans who can skate?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, slowly turning us around.

"Fine," I pretended to huff "I am not lucky enough to be one of those incredibly balanced humans or vampires… yet." I smiled like an idiot again.

He smiled back. "Okay, let go of my hands, slowly." He saw the fear in my eyes, "You won't fall, I promise."

I nodded, determined now. I let go of his right hand, still clutching to his left, shuffling my skates in time with his slow pace.

"Okay, now the next hand." He said in a low reassuring voice.

I released my grip on his hand slowly, still keeping my feet moving, putting my hand on his outstretched arm occasionally when I felt I was losing balance.

"See, you're skating." He said with his crooked grin.

"Shh," right foot "must" left foot "concentrate" right foot.

"Oh, terribly sorry" he said, amusement was evident in his tone.

I made it to the end of the lake and skated, well stumbled, in to his arms. I was smiling foolishly, child like "I did it!" I exclaimed.

"I saw." He smiled back, kissing the top of my head. "Are you ready for another round?"

"What time is it?" I asked cuddling in closer to him.

I felt him move his arm slightly as he checked his watch, "five."

"Hmm, Charlie won't be home for another hour and a half, so we could either skate some more, or…" I trailed off; looking up at him with, what I hoped was a sexy smirk.

"I think that I'll opt with or." He replied, helping me off the ice and untying my skates.

"I hoped you would say that" I said hauling on my boots again.

As we walked back to his car, he put his arm around me, "Oh Bella,"

"Yes?"

"Emmett wanted me to tell you that we're playing hockey tomorrow and he is going 'to kick your ass' His words not mine."

"Hockey…"

"Yes."

"With Emmett."

"Yes."

Crap.

**A/N: Now beautiful readers, I am in the midst of exams, although I have four done I still have two left. Reviews soften the pain that exams brings into my life and seeing as I have physics tommorw and the dreaded chemistry exam on friday, reviews are VERY needed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
